


Practice Makes Perfect

by nonnymouse



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Hazing, M/M, Oral Gangbang, Stomach Bulge, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonnymouse/pseuds/nonnymouse
Summary: At Haze-a-palooza, every frog has to suck off at least two players. Luckily for Bitty, he's been practicing with his toys.





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this kinkmeme prompt:
> 
> "SMH hazing, anonymous sex, oral
> 
> One of the hazing traditions is that incoming frogs have to blow the current team members. Blindfolded. Each one doesn't have to suck all of them off, but they have to do it for at least two team members."
> 
> https://omgkinkplease.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=11082#cmt11082

Bitty was still shivering from the chill of kneeling on the ice as Ransom (or maybe Holster, he isn't quite sure which is which yet) helped guide him to the Haus. He was good at it, whispering about upcoming obstacles the blindfolded Bitty needed to watch out for as well as guiding him with a warm hand on his back. Bitty shamelessly leaned into that touch to soak up all the body warmth he could, or at least that's what he told himself. He could hear the other frogs stumbling as their guides failed them.

Ransom's kindness seemed less kind when he was kneeling in the basement of the house and listening to Shitty read out the rules of the second phase of Haze-a-palooza. He wrung his hands together, as best he could since they were tied together, as Shitty proclaimed, "And thus, each frog must suck at least two players to completion to earn their spot on the Wellies. The players will mark the frog with this marker to prove that they've finished their task. The player who escorted you here is the one who has dibs on your mouth, and they'll go first."

It wasn't that he minded the idea of sucking cock. It was one of the first things he wanted to do when he found a boyfriend. He had hours of blowjob porn saved on his laptop, and toys that he secretly bought that he used entirely to practice. After one marathon session when his parents were out on date night, he trained himself out of his gag reflex. The sore throat after was worth it.

It was that none of his fantasies featured sucking a cock for the first time while freezing in a basement while a bunch of huge, straight hockey players he had to share a locker room with watched. At least the other four frogs were also blindfolded.

"Hey, Bitty, you ready?" Ransom asked. "Don't want you to do your fainting goat thing with my dick in your mouth."

Oh golly, now there was an image. Bitty just nodded, not trusting what might come out of his mouth if he spoke.

"Okay then, I need you to open your mouth, Bits. Don't worry, no one expects you frogs to actually be good at this."

That made it easier for Bitty to open his mouth. He wasn't ready to suck cock in public, but he was ready to show Ransom he shouldn't underestimate Eric Bittle, and that was close enough.

The first taste of Ransom's cock was a tease. He barely rested the tip on Bitty's tongue before pulling it away, and Bitty actually whined in frustration. "You think you can take more?"

"Yes, if I'm going to make you come tonight," Bitty retorted tartly.

There was scattered laughter, and Ransom saying "Okay, okay," and then there was an actual cock in his mouth. It was warm and salty and everything he'd dreamed about. He explored every nook and cranny with his tongue, pushing forward so that he could taste more of it, and when Ransom suddenly flooded his mouth with come he was left vaguely unsatisfied. It was off to a good start, but surely there was more to sucking a cock than just that?

"Damn, Bitty," Ransom swore.

"Jesus, Ransom, did you blow your load already?"

"I couldn't help it; the frog was sucking my dick like a vacuum cleaner!"

"Huh, let me try."

There was the brief feeling of something wet on his forehead as Ransom added his tally mark, and then there was a second cock in his mouth. This one was longer and had a soapy aftertaste that was mildly unpleasant, but Bitty did appreciate the effort for cleanliness. It was also slightly smaller, but that meant that Bitty could easily fit the entire thing in his mouth, sliding down it until he could burrow his nose in the thatch of pubic hair at the base. It tickled pleasantly when he wiggled his nose, and he giggled a little around the cock.

That time Bitty spent less time exploring and focused more on working out how to slide up and down a cock smoothly, keeping his teeth out of the way. It was different than with a dildo, since it could move without Bitty moving it. But not so different that he actually scraped it with a tooth. He was rather proud of all the time he'd spent practicing when he finished off his second player before the other frogs even got one.

He was left there for a minute, waiting for them to undo his hands and blindfold. Instead, a voice above him asked, "Does he have two yet?" And Bitty knew there were two tally marks on his forehead, but whoever he asked said, "I don't know. I'll go after you and then he'll definitely have two."

Neither of the liars were the least bit considerate. They each used the same technique, grabbing Bitty by the hair and then treating him like he was a blow-up sex doll rather than a person, yanking his head back and forth while they thrust into his throat as quickly as they could. He was rather thankful that they were paying so little attention to Bitty that they didn't look down and notice how stiff his erection—his boner—was. He just got skullfucked by two anonymous teammates, he could call it a boner.

For a while, all the cocks blurred together. Some were a little longer, some a little thicker, but it was all basically the same thing over and over. And as much as Bitty liked the act, his tongue and jaw were getting tired and he was starting to feel strangely full. He was also desperate to touch his own cock. He bet it would feel good to thrust it up between his bound hands, but everyone would see him getting off on sucking cock.

Then, there was Johnson. He didn't know who it was at first, when he placed Bitty's hands against his knee and asked him to knock on it twice. After Bitty complied, he told Bitty that was the signal when it was too much.

Someone chirped, "Johnson, it's just a blowjob. He's been taking dick all night. You don't need a damn signal."

There was the distinctive sound of a zipper, and then the someone said, "I take it back. How have you hidden that monster in the locker room?"

"I'm a grower," Johnson said.

And, God bless, Johnson was hung like a horse.

Bitty had seen gifs of a cute twink taking a double-ended dildo all the way down his throat, and that had been his new goal. He could take the length, he knew it. But the width was the real kicker. Bitty's lips felt like they were going to crack, stretched around Johnson's magnificent cock.

It was disgraceful, but Bitty couldn't help but wonder if Johnson would let him suck his cock again. If he could give Johnson a blowjob, he could handle any cock ever.

He swallowed and swallowed, working it down as Johnson thrust slowly in, taking several inches down his throat before he had to tap Johnson's knee.

"That's very good, Bits. I won't go deeper than that, got it?"

Bitty nodded, and then Johnson stopped being so gentle and started fucking his face with that monster. Bitty loved every second of it, spit dripping down his face as he eagerly kept his jaw as loose as possible and just kept swallowing, trusting Johnson to watch out for him and not go to deep. His throat was sore by the time Johnson finished across his face, but Bitty felt like he was glowing. He'd conquered a challenge.

In that proud haze he kept sucking cock, ignoring any comments about how he looked like a glazed donut and focusing on the ones that praised his mouth, his enthusiasm, any sort of admiration at all. He'd long forgotten that he only needed to suck two players. He'd take anyone, even a random stranger who walked into the Haus at the wrong moment, and prove they'd never met a cocksucker like Eric Bittle.

It was disorienting when someone suddenly pulled the blindfold off, letting light flood his eyes. He blinked away sudden tears, looking left and right to see Ollie and Wicks on either side of him, both shifting from knee to knee impatiently, two tally marks on their foreheads, their lips maybe a little red.

"Frogs, you are now officially members of the team!" Shitty said. "You have each completed the second trial and sucked two members off. Well, Bitty sucked all eighteen members off. But you all still win!"

"Wait, even Jack?" Bitty asked before he could bite the words back. He distinctly remembered someone saying Jack was in his room because this party wasn't his thing.

"Even Jack," Holster said, thumping him on the back with a friendly hand and startling a burp out of him. "I'd say you're well on your way to the Carlisle."

The party continued, but Bitty left, saying it was to clean himself off, absolutely positive that everyone knew it was because he urgently needed to take care of his own boner.

To his everlasting shame, he did it looking into the bathroom mirror. He looked into his own eyes, huge and empty, the come dripping down making it hard to keep them open and already blurring the tally marks scrawled all over his face. And he jerked off with one hand only, because the other was too busy cupping his belly. He hadn't known it was possible to be so full of come that it was visible from the outside, but his belly was clearly bloated and full. He could practically hear it sloshing as he pressed down on the stretched skin.

As he cleaned his come from the counter, using the cleaner under the counter because he wasn't a heathen, he rethought waiting for a boyfriend. After all, what was done was done, and he certainly wasn't an oral virgin anymore. But he knew the whole team would never let him blow them again. One guy, however, wouldn't be enough to fill him like this. Bitty wasn't as naive as people thought. He knew the places on the internet where you could find a group of guys who wanted to fill a little, barely legal freshman up.

Bitty wanted to meet those guys.


End file.
